


Who Are You?

by Wolfie1991



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Golem the cat returning for an encore, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie1991/pseuds/Wolfie1991
Summary: It’s 8:30 am and the unlikely has happened…Jeanne seems to be up and about. Bayonetta will have to traverse the treacherous depths of their apartment for her wayward love but will she find her?





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Haha guys, life is killing me but have this! Day 1 of Bayonetta Week - Who Are You?

The alarm was about to ring but Cereza swiped it shut before it could screech its cheerful yet tremendously obnoxious song.

8:30 am. It was an indulgent hour for her, she was usually up at the crack of dawn to go about her day, after all Enzo didn’t harass himself now did he, but it was the first day of earnest summer and she wanted to bask for a while.

She felt the bed dip just the barest and all of a sudden Golem, their housegod and discount store colourpoint, was on her face. “Your luck is your owner likes you, cat.” He seemingly listened to what she had to say, blinked his dazzling fake siamese eyes at her and then very slowly set his hand on the space between her eyebrows, the rough texture of his jellybeans a foreign feeling on her face.

Cereza sighed loud enough to be heard and he meowed at her again, bapping her face repeatedly. “Jeanne, the annoying one wants something please see to it.” She commented and as she put her arm to the other side of the bed there was a conspicuous absence of said lover. “Jeanne?”

The side had been used and was still somewhat lukewarm, so she had slept on it for sure but that had also meant that Jeanne, princess, heir, Elder to the Umbra and the least morning person on the whole of the Trinity of Realities had woken up at a decent hour.

Something had to be wrong.

“I see what you mean, pest.” He meowed, the undertone of smug to it near unbearable and he bolted out with a raised tail. Cereza sighed and grabbed an overlarge t-shirt from the chair, following him out.

As she stepped into the hallway, the smell of something in the oven wafted over her way and her apprehension melted into full on curiosity. The world couldn’t be ending or Jeanne couldn’t be feeling all that too bad if there was fresh, buttery dough in the oven.

Or so she hoped.

She crossed the archway into the large living room of their swanky Manhattan high-rise, the scene before her was…

Insane.

The small window side table was set with a variety of beverages, several types of bread and cheese and neatly prepared for two people to bask in the morning sun.

Not only that but the living room was pristine, all the dirty clothes littered about were conspicuously absent from their usual surfaces but even the surrounding area of their sturdy and spacious sofa had zero underwear strewn about (despite the fond recollections of having tossed a lot of it the night before).

Someone baby talking in French sounded from the kitchen and she knew Golem must have ran off to tattle on her to Jeanne, something that was prone to happening all day, every day.

Without waiting for whatever it was the cat was telling her most beloved, she poked her head into their kitchen.

Jeanne had grabbed Golem with one arm and was whisking pancake batter in just her lace red panties and the nice apron Cereza preferred to save for when they had guests over. The view was too delectable for her to even think about complaining that Jeanne pilfered her fancy apron.

The oven dinged and she bent down to take out a tray of fluffy croissants (only partially homemade judging by the bag of premade dough on the counter), Golem still aloft in her left arm.

Bayonetta was too engrossed on the display, culinary and otherwise, that she didn’t think to say anything before Jeanne turned and nearly dropped the tray in surprise. Before she could reply, Cereza blurted out “Who are you?” In such an baffled tone that Jeanne froze for a second and then laughed.

Setting the tray by the window to cool down, she went over to Cereza and leaned up to kiss her. “And a good morning to you too.” She kissed her again and went back to her batter, gently setting Golem down and away from the croissants. He had something of a sweet tooth for thing with a lot of butter and more than one bread slice had been stolen from under her watchful gaze “Breakfast?”

“If you are a Joy, I quite appreciate the view and also the food.” Cereza started, snaking her arms around her waist and sliding down to rest her hands on the small of her back.

Golem lifted himself in his legs and tried to bap her hands away from Jeanne like the jealous little bean he was but she wasn’t having any of that. She clacked her heel on the floor and he was encased in a purple shimmer, floating harmlessly away in a storm of huffy meowing.

Jeanne gave her a look and Bayonetta pursed her lips for a second before floating the diminutive housegod onto the couch. “Play nice with Golem or you get no pancakes.”

Cereza leaned forward, kissing her softly and yanked the spatula from her hand to flip said pancakes. “Well I do love them extra crispy so I guess I’ll find it in myself to enter a temporary truce with the principality of chastity.”

Jeanne shooed her away from the stove and slathered the griddle with some more pancake batter, busying herself making breakfast.

“You haven’t answered me though, you being up before noon is a more unlikely event than resurrecting Jubileus.” she snarked back when the spatula tapped her hand as she snagged a piece of half cooked batter.

Jeanne chuckled and flipped the last pancakes onto a plate, carrying it out with the croissants and Cereza followed her to the table.

Golem had done her the favour of shedding copious amounts of fur onto her chair before shooing him out of it and taking a seat while he primly hopped into Jeanne’s lap.

“To answer your question, it’s the summer solstice and it’s a special day for the Umbra.” she explained, pouring herself some of the fragrant coffee from the carafe resting on the floral print table. The view over busy Manhattan was magnificent and the sun was shining bright, all the ingredients for a good day. “I guess I wanted to do something nice.” She ended with a shrug and sipped her beverage, looking down into the traffic below with a vague look in her eye.

Cereza piled up pastry on her plate before hogging the freshly squeezed juice and a massive mug of coffee, turning to Jeanne with a slight furrow to her brow. “Huh, really? It’s the shortest night of the year. If you had asked me, I’d say it was more of a Lumen thing.”

She wasn’t wrong but as with all cultural things, whoever observed it gave it their own slant. For the Umbra, they decided, like they did many other things, it was a time of good omens, to dance naked in the moonlight.

“Well yes but it’s also when the nights start getting longer. We celebrated it with joy and welcomed the coming darkness but I do know it was a time of somber reflection for the Lumen.” She replied, raising her croissant so Golem could not run off with it. “Conversely, they went all out during the Winter Solstice.”

With a hearty bite into her jam filled croissant, deliciously mixing the airy buttery flavour with the strong flavour of raspberry, Cereza nodded. “And the Umbra? In the other solstice, what are we supposed to do?”

Jeanne grinned as if expecting that very question and Cereza felt her heart get lighter. “We party even harder! Winter was miserable for everyone in Vigrid, I supposed they preferred the excuse to be merry.”

There was a special kind of happiness her lover seemed to be able to achieve when she could share in their lost…well, near lost culture.

As with all ancient, dead and buried things, Jeanne coated her pain with her teacher matter of fact tone or, like now, with a hearty dose of good mood. Yet, underneath it all, it was still a gaping wound that would most likely never fully heal.

She reached out for Jeanne’s hand and ran her thumb over her knuckles, hoping to stave off the ghosts of their shared past and keep her in good spirits.

“Thank you then, for letting me know and for this delicious breakfast.” She replied, typical Bayonetta sassiness well away from the situation.

Jeanne’s returning smile was a little more contained, sure sign she had almost gotten trapped inside of her own memories but she still leaned over the table to kiss her, sweet and passionate.

They kept kissing, absolutely not noticing Golem swipe three pancakes into his mouth and bolt away to the other side of the apartment before it was too late.

“My pancakes! That damn cat!”


End file.
